What We Fear Is Happening?
by jacobsjordan
Summary: Takes place after GoF. The inside view on what secrets are being hidden. Everything will be revealed in time. But what will be the consequences? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

****

What We Feared Is Happening 1/?

****

By: Minzzer

A/N: This is my first fic so I would like to hear your comments, but please no flames cuz all u doing is wasting your energy. GOF spoilers. I know the characters are OOC and I also know I have spelling and grammar mistakes. So forgive me. In this story my theory is that the professors don't stay at Hogwarts all year and that they live somewhere else for the summer.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Albus, should we join the student exchange program?" Minerva asked.

"What do you mean, Minerva?" Albus inquired.

"You know how I've been answering your owls all morning?" Said Minerva.

"Yes." Said Albus.

"Well some of the other wizarding schools are asking if we would accept some of their students because some of the students' parents, the ones who know Voldemort is rising, are worried about their children's safety. They say that Hogwarts is the best protection they have for their children. Some of the schools also want to send some of their powerful students here since they don't want Voldemort to target them. Said Minerva.

"We might as well allow some of the students to come here." Said Albus.

"Minerva please send owls to the other schools telling them our decision and tell them to please send back a list of students so we can owl them school lists." Said Albus.

"I will get right to it." Said Minerva.

"That reminds me, Albus" Said Minerva.

"Reminds you what?" Albus asked.

"Albus how are we going to get the wizarding world to believe that Voldemort has returned and planning to rise to full power? Fudge is practically telling everyone we talk to that we have gone insane." Minerva said.

"We have Sirius at Remus' house and he probably told Remus to tell Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and the old crowd about this situation. We have to convince people to believe us by showing them proof and that Fudge is wrong." Albus said.

"I still can't believe that Fudge went so far to say in the papers that he believed that article about Harry being Disturbed and Dangerous and than he said that we were crazy so that people would not listen to us. How can he stoop so low?" Minerva exclaimed.

"I think Fudge is scared that if people believe us he will lose his position as Minister of Magic." Said Albus.

"At a time like this he is still thinking about his position as Minister of Magic, he should be thinking of things more important like about how we are going to stop Voldemort." Said Minerva.

"Yes, he should, but he is Fudge and if he doesn't want something to happen he won't believe anyone when they tell him what he fears is happening. That means we will take this matter in our own hands and try to solve this situation with who will help us. We are trying to get the Giants, Aurors, and the old crowd to back us up. So we must try for the sake of people whom do believe." Said Albus.

"Albus, do you have an idea of proof to give to the wizarding world and how you are going to persuade the wizarding world to listen to you?" Said Minerva.

"Yes Minerva, the murder of Celdric Diggory, the witnesses of the confession of Barty Crouch, Harry, and the Dark Marks. We will have to pass this information by the papers, owls, ministry officers who believe us can pass the message, and if that does not work we can always try word of mouth." Said Albus.

"Albus do you have anything else for me to do at the moment?" Questioned Minerva.

"In fact I do. Minerva please contact Sirius and Remus and tell them to tell everyone that I will contact them and that I will soon set up a meeting. Tell them to be on the lookout." Said Albus.

"I will get to it and good luck on your plans." Minerva said.

*****************Scene change to the Dursleys' *********************************

"Get up boy!" Screeched Aunt Petunia.

"Are you up yet, boy!" Screeched Aunt Petunia.

"I'm up, I'm up." Said Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aunt Petunia is cutting up a grapefruit into fourths for breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The phone rings and Aunt Petunia picks it up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vernon that was just Mrs. Figg. She said that she had to go somewhere tomorrow and that she couldn't watch Harry. She also said that she could have a friend of hers, which Harry knows come pick him up this afternoon and watch him tomorrow on Dudley's birthday. Her friend would return Harry in a few days." Said Aunt Petunia.

"Why does her friend have to pick him up today and return him in a few days if we only need him watched for one day?" Questioned Uncle Vernon.

"She said her friend lived far away from here and was going to the same meeting as she was going to which is also far away from here. Mrs. Figg said to call her back with a decision. But I don't get how her friend could know Harry and she lives far away." Said Aunt Petunia.

"Mum, I don't want him to do with us." Said Dudley.

"Mum won't let him spoil your day like last time cause he is not going this time, Dudley." Said Aunt Petunia.

"Petunia, what is Mrs. Figg's explanation for having to go somewhere far away all of a sudden?" Questioned Uncle Vernon.

"She said that she had an urgent call to be somwhere." Aunt Petunia said.

"That's her reason, that's it!" Uncle Vernon hollered.

"We might as well call Mrs. Figg back and say that her friend can pick him up." Aunt Petunia stated.

"Why would we want that?" Uncle Vernon questioned.

"We don't want him to ruin Dudley's day, do we?" Said Aunt Petunia.

"All right call Mrs. Figg and tell her to tell her friend to pick him up." Said Uncle Vernon.

*****************************Later in the afternoon*****************************************

The door bell rings and Uncle Vernon answers the door. He sees a middle aged woman that looks very nice. She is also in muggle clothes but to Uncle Vernon she's in regular clothes. To Uncle Vernon she looks very normal but she isn't. She's a witch and luckly she knows how to act like a muggle.

A/N: In this story the woman is either a muggleborn or a half and half. You guess who it is. I'll give you a tiny hint you know her she isn't one of the characters I made up. I'll tell you in the next part. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to end it here for now. I know the characters are OOC but I'm either having a problem with putting the characters in character or I want to make the characters do things differently for a change. The next part will have some surprises. The next part will mention some of the other schools. No flames please cuz all I'm going to do with them are use them as energy for something else. If you have any ideas please put them in your reviews or email me at Minzzer@hotmail.com with the subject as "ideas." Please R/R. Minzzer 


	2. Chapter 2

** ****What We Feared Is Happening 2/?**

** By: Minzzer**

A/N: I would like to hear your comments, but please no flames cuz all u doing is wasting your energy. GOF spoilers. I know the characters are OOC and I also know I have spelling and grammar mistakes. So forgive me. 

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, the Magical Transportation Station, the Magical Transportation Port 9 and3/4 quarters, and the Magical Transportation Technician. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me. You're not going o get anything anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, Mr. Dursley." Said the woman on the doorstep.

"Hello, Miss." Said Uncle Vernon.

"Well my name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm hear to pick up Harry Potter." Said Minerva.

"Well Ms. McGonagall would you like to come in while Harry gets ready." Said Uncle Vernon.

"Well thank you." Said Minerva.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Uncle Vernon's point of view, this is what Uncle Vernon is thinking in his head._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_This is quite odd. How could this woman know Harry? She must be one of them. But she doesn't seem strange. How could Mrs. Figg know this woman and how did she know Harry knew this woman. Maybe Mrs.Figg is one of them. No way. That is not possible. Maybe this woman was at Mrs. Figg's house when Harry was there. Yeah, that probably how Harry could know this woman._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ _

_*********************************************************************_

_ _

_Minerva's point of view, this is what Minerva is thinking in her head._

_*********************************************************************_

_How can Harry stand this man? This man looks like he could murder someone in a second. I guess he really hates our kind. Well I might as well get Harry. I still have to go to Hermione and Ron's house so I can pick them up. Albus must have something planned because why would he want to call some of the students to Hogwarts if it is summer vacation. I just wish Albus could of told me in the owl about his plans for all of this. But of course Albus was worried that the owl might me intercepted. Well, I will find out about the plans when I get to Hogwarts until then I'll have to keep my eyes open for strange things happening._

_*********************************************************************_

_ _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Hermione's house_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

"Whose owl is this?" Said Hermione.

"You might as well open the letter to find out, Hermione." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Ok." Said Hermione.

_Hermione is reading the letter..._

"Mom, this letter is from Professor McGonagall. She is asking if she can pick me up today so I can go to Hogwarts for a few days. It seems that Professor Dumbledore wants me to be at Hogwarts along with some other students for a few days. Can I go Mom? Please, can I go? It is only going to be for a few days." Hermione said.

"Oh all right you can go." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well I'm going to get some of my stuff ready to go, Mom." Hermione Said.

__

_Ron's House_

__

"Ron, you have a letter from someone." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm coming mother." Ron said.

"Who is it from, Mom?" Ron asked.

"Well why don't you open the letter and find out." Mrs. Weasley said.

_Ron is reading the letter..._

"Mom, the letter is from Professor McGonagall." Ron said.

"What does it say, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The letter is asking if it is ok, if she picks me up to go to Hogwarts for a few days. It appears that for a few days Professor Dumbledore wants a few students and me to go to Hogwarts. Can I go?" Ron said.

"Yes, Ron you can." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, and the letter is also inviting Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Dad, and you. Professor McGonagall asked if you could ask Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Dad if they could get off work. She also asked if you wouldn't mind and if you didn't have anything to do to, to come to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"I'll go see if Bill, Charlie, Percy, and your father can get off work so they can go to Hogwarts.

_~~~~~~Later~~~~~~_

"Ron, I called Percy and he says he is busy at work and can't come, but Bill, Charlie, and your father can come to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But we can go to Hogwarts, so please go tell Fred, George, and Ginny to get ready to go to Hogwarts this afternoon, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, Mom." Ron said.

######################################################################

Remus's house

######################################################################

"Sirius, we have an owl from Albus." Remus said.

"What does it say, Moony." Sirius asked.

_~~~~~~Remus is reading the letter~~~~~~~_

"Padfoot or Snuffles, as the letter says. The letter is from Albus and he is telling us that we have to contact everyone that believes us and tell them to go to Hogwarts this afternoon for a discussion about all of this." Moony said.

"Well Moony, is that all?" Padfoot asked.

"Albus also says that we should also go to Hogwarts this afternoon and that you, Snuffles, should be my new pet dog under cover, until he wants you to take off your cover." Moony said.

"Well Moony why don't you contact everyone while I get some of our stuff that we'll need." Padfoot said.

"Oh Padfoot, Albus also mention to go by our nick names." Moony said.

"Well Moony, you could have told me all this at once, you know." Padfoot said.

"I know, Padfoot, I just like to bother you by telling you things one at a time." Moony said.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ _

_Dursley's house_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Miss McGonagall what do you do for a living?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"I teach." Minerva said.

"Oh you do. So how do the students behave?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Well some of my students follow the rules and are top students while some like to have adventure and cause mischief." Minerva said.

"Well my Dudley is just a perfect boy and the other boys should follow his example. My Dudley is such a sweet boy and he is also very handsome. I just heard from some ladies in the market telling me how Dudley was such a good boy." Aunt Petunia said.

_~~~~~Later~~~~~_

"Dudley is such a good boy that even the staff at Smeltings insisted on talking to us about how we raised Dudley up into such a handsome and well behaved man that he is." Aunt Petunia said.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Dursley but I have things to do today so could you please tell Harry that I'm here so he can get his things?" Minerva said.

"Oh, yes of course. Harry please get your things to go and come downstairs." Aunt Petunia loudly said.

"Well Miss McGonagall, if Harry causes any problems just tell us and we will give him the punishment he deserves." Uncle Vernon said.

"Of course, but I don't think Harry will do anything in the next few days that will end in punishment for him." Minerva said.

_~~~~~~Harry is coming down the stairs~~~~~~_

"Oh hello Professor McGonagall. I didn't know you were going to pick me up." Harry said.

"Hello Harry. I thought you could use a surprise." Professor McGonagall said.

"I guess since I could use a surprise, I was quite shocked to have one at the Dursley's." Harry said.

" Harry please go get your Hogwarts stuff." Professor McGonagall said.

"Don't go any where, boy." Uncle Vernon said.

"You are one of them aren't you?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Well yes, I'm quite surprised it took you this long to notice, Mr. Dursley." Minerva said.

"Well, I won't let you take Harry." Uncle Vernon said.

"How are you going to stop me, Mr. Dursley?" Minerva said.

While Uncle Vernon and Professor McGonagall were arguing, Harry went upstairs to his room. He puts all his school stuff into his trunk and puts Hedwig into her cage. Then Harry both pushed and dragged the trunk down the stairs. When Harry is down stairs he finds that Uncle Vernon is now verbally threatening Professor McGonagall while she is rolling her eyes. 

"Mr. Dursley whether you like it or not. I am going to take Harry with me." Professor McGonagall said in a see if you can stop me tone.

"I believe you did call Mrs. Figg to watch Harry, didn't you?" Minerva said.

"So what if I asked Mrs. Figg to watch over Harry." Uncle Vernon said.

"If I recalled from earlier, I believe you said that you could not stand my kind, Mr. Dursley." Minerva said.

"Your point is?" Uncle Vernon asked in a your wasting my well deserved time tone.

"Mrs. Figg is a witch, Mr. Dursley." Minerva said.

At that sentence, Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Mrs. Figg a witch, that was practically impossible. All of a sudden the little voice in Harry's head started talking, actually it is possible, didn't you hear Professor Dumbledore telling Sirius to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, - the old crowd. Couldn't Arabella Figg be Mrs. Figg? Think Harry, think. Harry thought all of this over while Uncle Vernon continue to yell at Professor McGonagall. Finally, Harry concluded that it made sense that Mrs. Figg could be a witch since she contacted Professor McGonagall. 

"Excuse me Uncle Vernon. Professor McGonagall if Mrs. Figg is a witch, how come, she never said anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, you can ask her, yourself when you see her tomorrow at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall said goodbye to the Dursleys and helped Harry with his trunk by putting a weightless charm on it. Then Professor McGonagall led the trunk to the car and put it into the trunk of the car. When Harry and Professor McGonagall were about to leave, Uncle Vernon came out of number four Privet Drive accusing Professor McGonagall of lying to him about her identity. Professor McGonagall suddenly turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Wouldn't you lie about yourself if you knew that if you told the truth about yourself, you would be continually yelled at and verbally assaulted? Just because you are a witch." Minerva asked.

After Professor McGonagall said that to Uncle Vernon, she swiftly turned around and told Harry to get into the car and that they had lots to do and lots of surprises coming before arriving at Hogwarts. With that the car that Professor McGonagall and Harry were in sped off leaving Uncle Vernon with a speechless look on his face and Aunt Petunia and Dudley with a look of terror on their faces. 

"Well Harry, we have to go pick up Hermione and Ron's family before we go to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said.

"Ok." Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~At Hermione's House~~~~~~~

Ding-dong. Mrs. Granger went to the open the door. 

"Well, hello. You must be Professor McGonagall and you must be Harry." Mrs. Granger said.

"Hello Mrs. Granger." Professor McGonagall and Harry both said.

"Would you like to come in?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm sorry to say I can't since I have a very busy schedule today. Maybe another time, Mrs. Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, maybe another time." Mrs. Granger said.

Then Mrs. Granger went upstairs to get Hermione, leaving Harry and Professor McGonagall downstairs to wait for them to come back. After about five minutes, Hermione came downstairs pushing and pulling her trunk.

"Hermione, let me put a weightless charm on your trunk." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall walks towards Hermione's trunk and pulled out her wand to perform the weightless charm. Harry picked up Hermione's trunk and carried it towards the car to put it into the trunk of the car while, Hermione was saying goodbye to her parents and telling them that she would be back in a few days. After that, Hermione got into the car and the car sped off towards Ron's house leaving Mr. and Mrs. Granger waving and saying goodbye.

~~~~Later~~~~

~~~~~Ron's House~~~~

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie just apparated to the Burrow from work. They all went into their bedrooms to get some stuff packed for their trip to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley even had two Ministry cars to take them. While all the Weasleys except Percy were getting their stuff ready, the car carrying Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall sped towards the Burrow. When arriving at the burrow Professor McGonagall rang the doorbell. Hearing the doorbell, Mr. Weasley went to open the door since everybody else was running this way and that way to get their stuff. Opening the door, Mr. Weasley saw Minerva, Harry, and Hermione standing there. 

"Hello Arthur." Minerva said.

"Hello Minerva, Harry, Hermione." Arthur said.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry and Hermione said simultaneously. 

"I'm going to get everybody round up, Minerva. So you, Harry and Hermione can wait in the car." Arthur said.

"Oh Minerva, Can Ron ride in your car since I'm sure Ron wants to ride with Harry and Hermione?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." Minerva said.

Mr. Weasley went back inside to get everybody into the two ministry cars, while Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione were waiting in the car. Twenty minutes later, all of the Weasleys came outside with their trunks. They all entered the Ministry cars, except Ron who entered Professor McGonagall's car, while the Ministry drivers put the trunks in the trunk of the cars. One by one, the cars sped off towards the Magical Transportation Station.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

~~~~Remus's House~~~~

"Snuffles, Are you finish backing our stuff so we can apparate to Hogsmeade? " Moony asked.

"One second, Moony." Snuffles said.

Half and hour later, Snuffles and Remus apparated to Hogsmeade with Remus carrying all their stuff along with his dog, Snuffles, on a leash. Not happy because he had to carry all their stuff and Snuffles only had to walk with a leash, Remus walked up to Hogwarts with Snuffles.

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~

~~~~~~The Magical Transportation Station~~~~~~

Arriving at the Magical Transportation Station, the three cars drove to Port 9 and3/4 quarters of the Magical Station. Professor McGonagall had already booked and paid for the Magical Transportation Station to apparate all of them and their possessions to Hogsmeade. Of course the adults could apparate, but apparating with a lot of things is dangerous and it is hard to find a place where muggles can't see you or your things apparate. So they left the work for the Magical Transportation Technician to do. The Magical Transportation Technician was going to apparate them in ten minutes, since he had to make sure the magical status from this station to the station in Hogsmeade was intact. All of a sudden the area around them started to shimmer, spin, and dissolve. The surroundings dissolved until all you could around you was black and all you could hear was wind whishing past your ears. Everyone felt nauseous, even the adults who did it many times before but never seem to get use to the nauseous feeling. The area surrounding them soon came back in about three minutes, telling them that they were now in Hogsmeade. Once in Hogsmeade, they all got into the cars and drove towards Hogwarts

~~~~~Later~~~~~~

A/N: Next part: Hogwarts. Please vote for one of the below and put your vote in your review.

  * Do you want something unexpected to happen?
  * Do you want an important new character?
  * Do you want something strange or abnormal (Well isn't the magical world strange?) to happen? 
  * Do you want the return of the Magical Transportation Technician? He could be some one important, who knows?

Please R/R! Can anyone think of a really isolated place to put one of my wizarding schools? Or some snide remarks for Professor Snape to say or be said to Professor Snape. I mind is drawing a complete blank. Well I guess I'll have to go look in the books for some. (Life this is your entire fault that can't think of some snide remarks, stop interfering life. Notices people or staring at her and that she is writing this.) Put it in your reviews. You can also email me at [mailto:Minzzer@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks to all who reviewed: Jennifer, rebeller, Mu the Mucca, Crybaby, Maya, Nemo, MuShRoOm, Kelly, s_inead, Katia, Katrina, and Crazy Poet. ---- :)

Please check out my site. The URL is [http://minzzer.tripod.com/home.htm][2] :)

Minzzer (Who has to get working on the third part of her story and would like you to review because it helps her write faster.) :)

   [1]: mailto:Minzzer@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://minzzer.tripod.com/home.htm



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The army of Writer's block is still holding strong… Anyway…some of the characters may seem kind of OOC, but sometime later in the series you will behold and discover why. For everyone else who is reading my other series, I had to take a break and give another try at this fic. So I could make myself a little more cheerful. Since that fic, I admit was sad. But I have to mention it here since I can't post announcements on FFN and I'm not about to make a cliché containing one…

Life of Mistakes…

A/N: Should I make you all depressing and go on with this depressing journey or should I do what I was planning on doing and somehow make them meet again…

What's your preferred shipper-ness?

Please either put it in the little box below with a review with this fic or email me at [Insanity_is_I@hotmail.com][1] I'm really sorry that I put this message here. Well on a happier thought…read on and encounter the weirdness of Minzzer…notice not the wrath of Minzzer. Even though she is really mad since her disk erased allowing her to lose this story, when she had gotten quite a lot accomplish. So blame my computer for this being short. Now I must get back to whatever I'm doing…who knows. 

There are probably plenty of errors but lets say…I was in a rush. Spelling and grammar errors are some of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. I own everything else, I think.

# What We Fear Is Happening—Chapter 3

** **

** **

## By: Minzzer

** **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Hogwarts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Snape's POV~~

Oh, Great, just great, since Minerva went to fetch Potter, Granger and Weasley scum and his family, I have to open and close the doors for the guests and Dumbledore is even making me act civil towards these people.I mean, come on, I can't stand practically half of these people's guts. Say entertain them till everything is ready. Why, just, why did Minerva have to go? Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, or even Poppy could have gone, why Minerva?

It's always Minerva always-perfect Minerva. I always have to appear second to her. Everyone should just stop what they are doing and just kneel at her feet and praise her. Even the whole staff knows that Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, praises her in his own little way. From allowing her to do what she wants to do to being very low profile flirtation with her. This man is supposedly supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time and his weakness is being bias.

Of course Albus chose Minerva to go get them. He said them as if they were the lowest forms of life. When Minerva can't do her duties Severus Snape has to do them. I am so pathetically outraged with doing her duties along with mine. (???…Pathetically outraged…???)

I'm just so sick and tired of hearing so much praise from Albus about Minerva. No wonder he mad her Deputy Headmistress. Yeah just make the Gryffindor the Deputy Headmistress instead of some other staff members who have been teaching at Hogwarts for longer than she. I am for sure not one of these members of the staff, but I could go far to make a Gryffindor lower than a Slytherin even if it means to have to receive help from another person from another house. 

She's suppose to be the one person on the staff that has the responsibility to do her duties since she is Deputy Headmistress but she can't even do her own duties…ha. I just want to know how in the bloody hell did she get to be the Deputy Headmistress if she can't even be responsible. 

At the rate that Albus is ranting and raving about how Minerva is that and how she's that and how wonderful she is you would think something was up between them. Maybe an affair. I can see in the papers now…Hogwarts professors having an affair. Hmm make that a bit clearer. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress having an affair…greatest wizard of all time…transfiguration teacher and animagus…

Hmm maybe I need to contact Rita Skeeter. She would be delighted to hear this story. She's also very sexy. I remember when she was a student she would…_Snape starts remising his school days…_

_ _

All I need is more details…but that shouldn't be hard since I am a spy…this plan will start in 5…4…3…2…_I don't think you should do that. Wha…what…I thought I got rid of you years ago? __Oh were you happy that the little voice in your head, conscience, moi, disappeared into a little area for a while? Yes…I was…and you better go back into your little area or whatever pretty soon or I may do something fatal to you. __Oh was that a warning… besides anything you do to me will affect you…hehe. Ooh…I can't stand your guts…__you mean you can't stand your own guts, Severus. :: Howls in laughter:: Oh shut up. If you've been gone for years, what made you come back and annoy me? My job… __a real reason…_

_Like I said…my job…(Feels Severus' confusion), which would be to help you to choose right from wrong. Thank you very much…but I already know how to chose right from wrong. __Oh, you do…then do tell me why you are planning this scheme to undermine Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's authority? Why should I tell you? You have no right to know anyway. __Oh, I don't? Well to bad then. So you actually think this plan will work then don't you?_

_ _

_ _

Yes, why don't you? _Sorry to pop your bubble Severus, but have you actually thought about what your little plan could actually cause. It can cause chaos, Severus, chaos, you hear me. Chaos…you say. What makes you think that I may not want to cause chaos? __I'm your conscience, Severus. Besides your original plan did not consist of jeopardizing the Resistance, the organization against Voldemort, just for a measly house rivalry. Did you realize that your plan would cause you in the end to help the dark lord come back to full power? Do you remember how it was when Voldemort was last in full power? _

_ _

_ _

_Terror…screams…blood…can't trust anyone…alone…evil…_

_ _

_Do you want to be a part of what would bring that back? Do you? If you do…since you are already on the path…you would in the end be considered a traitor to both sides. Since by then Voldemort would know of your true feelings. Are you some sort of divination seer or maybe someone from the future? __Are you implying that you are a divination seer or that you are someone from the future? I am a part of you remember that. Remember that piece of knowledge…it may help you in the future._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Severus, do you know what they do to you if you're a traitor in America? I'm not the person who lives in America…ask Minerva…she lives in America…she should know. __Traitors get a life sentence…they get killed…Severus…killed. If you go on with this insane plan of yours two sides will want your life…(Not sure how they do it in Britain. So forgive me. Let's say they do that too in the Wizarding World, in both America and Britain.)_

_ _

I guess it wouldn't be worth it to help Voldemort in gaining full power just for a house rivalry. But I still haven't been able to think of a plan to take its place. I'm not about to let the other sorry excuses for houses go with out a fight. _A fight…so that's what you want to cause. Well sorry to pop your bubble but…how do you plan to execute your so-called 'fight' with out allowing it to interfere with the plans concerning Voldemort? I haven't come up with a complete plan…but I have come up with an idea of what I would like to accomplish. __Which would be?_

_ _

_ _

Why do you want to know anyway? Why is it your business? _I'm your conscience and that's all you need to know. Since I am being so…I have the right to know what you plan on doing so I can advise you and your ideas toward the light. What makes you think I'll listen to your advice? __I have my ways Severus and I warn you that you don't want to find out how I accomplish these things. I do what I want, when I want to. How are you capable of privacy when I am not? I thought you said that whatever I do you do…or something like that. __I'm not a person Severus…I'm a conscience. People and consciences are different. One day when it is time you will learn how so…but for now keep that in mind it may help you._

_ _

Do you always enjoy providing vague hints of the future? Cause I sure don't enjoy hearing these tib bits. _These days I rarely enjoy such actions since usually they are not pleasant facts. But hearing these things are for your own good and you should not underestimate everything…it will come back in the end. Now back to my original question…what are your 'ideas' on this 'fight'? _

I was thinking since Minerva is indeed Deputy Headmistress and has many responsibilities. Especially since Albus trusts her so much…that I expose her for not doing her responsibilities. _Severus…Severus…what are you thinking? __Just because Minerva appears to not be doing her regular duties does not mean what you think it means. There is indeed a reason why the staff has divided some of her duties between them…its because Albus has her doing certain things. What certain things? __You have to keep this confidential, ok. Yeah confidential. _

_She is somehow be- spelling people at the ministry and replacing old necessary files for the organization with fake files. How in the hell is she capable of getting away with all these files without being caught? She is the transfiguration professor after all. She is also an animagi and is one of the brightest witches ever. Of course you know Ms. Granger don't you. I believe she's one of your students. Well anyway, Ms. Granger is also a very bright witch. What does Ms. Granger have anything to do with Minerva and the stuff…__remember I said what Minerva is doing is confidential. You never know who could be around._

_Let's say this is one of those future insight hints I'm giving you. Oh hell, I'll just say it straight. Ms. Granger is indeed coming up to the castle later today and…What! It's summer break. She's not suppose to be at school during summer break…_

__

_Severus! Stop interrupting me with all these questions…Let me answer your questions with my answers first without any interruptions and then you many question me to death. But I advise you not too since I am your conscience. Oh bloody damn stop it with 'I am your conscience' bullshit. I know you are. Just go on with the answers, ok. _

_Ms. Granger and her friends are indeed coming up to the castle later on today…don't start cause I'm not going to take any bullshit from you. Yes, I know it is summer break, but Albus Dumbledore said it would be right if they came to the castle early for the term since he has all the organization work to do and these people could help him. When I am reminding you that I am indeed your conscience…I am merely reminding you that consciences are different from people…remember…and that we tend to learn the most and oddest things when we are away from our masters…or humans that we help. I am also reminding you that consciences are misunderstood my many people including muggles and magical folk. We tend to be more than what meets the eye, which is one way to put it.That is the only way I know all this stuff and of course I have all those annoying future insights…yes they do annoy me too…and no you're not the only one…_

_Minerva has many diverse powers.She is equally as powerful as many of those powerful, famous, and well-known witches and wizards are. She just chooses to hide it from the common public. Why? __Anyone who knows anything…we all keep things…secrets for our own little reasons. But you never know…maybe the reasons and other things relating to this suicide mission go back to the past. Huh? __All throughout history…philosophers have questioned human nature and all aspects dealing with humans…any actions…anything. _

__

_ _

Everyone hides things…everyone…so what would stop people past, present, or future to hold anything back about anything. This would bring about…how do you know whether everything around you is authentic or fake. How do you know whether someone is lying or speaking the truth? How do you know whether what has been told to you about human existence and everything surrounding it is real or all a dream of a reality…a wish…a want? Do you? I think not. So how can you so clearly tell me that everything you have heard and read it true? 

Everything in life…how can you tell…everything could be a lie…everything…even your life…and you wouldn't know.

What are you implying?

_I'm saying:_

_ _

_ _

_How does one know what is actually happening around them? How does one know if these rumors are actually true? How does one actually know if what everyone thinks is right today may be wrong tomorrow…or someday? You don't…_

_ _

_ _

_For instance…_

_ _

_ _

_Do you when the dark lord will start another genocide. Do you know when all these innocent people will die just because of an insane person? Who even knows if the dark lord is still a person and not some immortal creature, whose purpose in life is to rule the world the way he sees it should be run? Or who knows when the dark lord changes his point of view and along with ruling the world he starts to use other people for pain…entertainment…or rather enjoyment? _

_ _

_ _

_You may be one of the few people who are not afraid to say the dark lord's name…but people out there…the ones who know nothing about the true facts…or any so called "facts" for that matter. Those people, they do not know what to feat. So every time they hear one tiny rumor or if they look back on history…guess what they fear. _

_ _

_Everything. The dark lord and his many minions scare these people. People now and people then…some are mentally unstable…some are physically unstable.No one wants to be at the other end of his wand. No one wants to be at the mercy of the dark lord. To be at the dark lord's mercy is to be the dark lord's next victim or should I say masses of victims._

_ _

_ _

Well of course no one knows what the dark lord will do or what he wants to do.

Although people should learn that fear of a name only increases fear of the person, or something in that sense. Then again they already fear the dark lord. Of course it would help everyone if everyone stopped all this You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and everything else people call the dark lord. Although it wouldn't hurt if the dark lord still went by Tom Riddle.

_ _

_So Severus, tell me how can someone know what I true and what is not?_

Uh…can I get back to that? Yes, you may…but let me add some more have a question. I don't seem to understand how you can say all this or for the fact presume that most of life is indeed true?

Please excuse me for the moment but I must clear something up with you.Us, consciences are indeed used to giving advice and other sorts of stuff but this discussion is sort of getting kind of deep and quite hard for me to explain. So if you could excuse me if I sometimes make no sense at all…but as I said before this conversation is getting quite messy. I'm surprised I haven't started cursing. Consciences curse? Well of course. You're telling me you didn't know. Urgh. They should teach more about other magical creatures that are not indeed considered animals that would not go under the subject of Care of Magical Creatures.

Uh…I didn't know consciences were magical creatures because Muggles also are supposed to have consciences too. Technically throughout the history of the Magical world…the magical people have tried to shun more and more knowledge from future generations. Some of this knowledge has been hidden so well that very few people still know about the real history of the Magical world. I'd be surprised if Professor Binns actually teaches it. 

_ _

_Anyway, most people have magic in them whether if it's enough to practice magic or not. Over the years the Muggle world has believed that magic no longer exists except in imagination and the Magical world believes that magic only runs in magical people and creatures. Of course in this case both sides are wrong and have falsely accused one another. _

Sorry to interrupt this get together thing…put please put an emphasis on what you are trying to tell me. _Everyone in both the magical world and muggle must work together to defeat a greater evil. Voldemort. __Precisely. We have to work together because if we don't there will be nothing left…everything will be at Voldemort's will. What can one do with him in power is very little. Well you could have just said that then all that gibberish you said before. __Have you not realized the problem yet, Severus? There's always a problem, so why should someone have to 'realize' it? __Severus, How do the people expect to solve such a situation concerning dark arts with a Minister of Magic, such as Fudge? Trial and error. The muggle world is not in great condition either. With all those countries against each other or in battles and wars. Who knows what could start and happen? The dark arts could be ruling some of these countries for all that we know._

_ _

Well, how do you go by fixing these problems? _This is where us, consciences cannot help. We do not have excruciating power to solve this problem. Even if we did, I doubt it would be enough. This is a humongous problem that won't be solved in God speed. But we don't have the time left that it takes. …time is running out…_

~~ Staff conference: Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Binns, Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Trelawney ~~

"Have any of you guys noticed that Severus is acting civil towards us?" Professor Sprout questioned.

"Yes." The other professors chorused.

"Something is sure fishy around here." Professor Flitwick stated.

"Fishy? Whether it's Severus, Minerva, or Albus something is sure fishy between them." Hagrid stated.

"That reminds me…why are Severus, Minerva, or Albus not here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"They were all busy." Professor Sinistra replied. 

"Busy? Too busy to come to a staff meeting…what is going to come in the future…?" Professor Flitwick stated.

"Huh…what are you getting at?" Madam Hooch asked.

"These days people don't remember the past and how things were run back then." Professor Flitwick stated.

"I agree." Professor Binns stated.

"I remember the days when people use to…" Professor Binns stated.

"That's ok we all know but back to the point…" Professor Sprout interfered.

"I still don't get what you mean by back in the day…stuff. I haven't…had that much experience…" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Now you have me confused." Professor Sinistra stated.

"Well…um…I don't have the experience and knowledge on…um…this topic since I'm only around Minerva's age and besides back in my days adults kept things away from children for safety from the You-Know-Who." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Oh…yea…same here…" Professor Sinistra replied in an out of this universe tone. Much like if she was still up in the astronomy tower.

"Ok…that's cleared so we can get back on the subject…" Professor Flitwick stated rather quickly and firmly.

"Um…hold on for one second…um…ring…ring…ring…yes…uh huh…I understand…ok…bye…um I had a call…" Hagrid stated quite sheepishly.

"Hagrid, how did you get you…um…thing…to work inside the Hogwarts' boundaries?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Oh…um…last year Hermione…uh…Ms. Granger…uh…fiddled with this thing, which is a …um…a…uh…telephone…actually…a cellular phone…allowing me to be able to use this…uh…thing inside the Hogwarts' boundaries." Hagrid replied.

"Who was it anyway?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"Oh it was Minerva…she said that she was on her way back to the school and some other stuff." Hagrid stated.

"Other stuff?" Madam Poppy asked.

"Yea…just some business and final negotiations." Hagrid replied.

"Now that we have finished getting off the topic…" Professor Sprout firmly stated.

"Um what happen to Filch and that fur ball of a cat he calls Mrs. Norris? I really can not stand that cat…" Professor Binns stated.

"I for one can't stand Filch…" Madam Hooch stated and then muttered something else…$^#$&^$%&*…(you get the point)

"I for one can't stand Filch and his cat…" Hagrid stated.

"I thought you liked animals, Hagrid." Professor Sinistra asked.

"Oh, I do it's just that every time I go up to the castle, Filch sets up his cat to follow me…he still thinks that I set the basilisk freefifty years ago…" Hagrid replied grimly.

"That git." Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Anyway…I believe he had to make sure that the castle was ready for the guests that are coming later." Madam Hooch stated.

"Can we please get back to the original topic now!"Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick shouted.

"Um what was the original topic?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"That's just like you, forget what the original topic in this very important discussion was." Professor Flitwick yelled.

"Now you're acting like Minerva." Professor Trelawney retorted.

"Have you noticed that everyone is insulting everyone that did not come to this conference?" Professor Binns questioned. 

"Um…why are we doing that, anyway?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Well, I'm venting my anger off." Professor Sprout stated.

"I have to agree with that explanation." Professor Flitwick stated.

"I'm just doing so since everyone is doing and because I can't stand Filch." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Same here." Hagrid stated.

"Why is everyone agreeing with everyone else?" Professor Trelawney questioned.

"Why would you like us to disagree on everything?" Professor Sinistra snapped.

"Sorry…I was just asking…sheesh what's your problem today. Now you're acting like Severus." Professor Trelawney replied.

"Are you insulting me?" Professor Sinistra asked with what appeared to be in a rather dangerous tone and that she had steam coming out of her nose and ears.

"No…I'm…uh…merely stating that you were…um…kind of…snappy…and not in a…good…mood." Professor Trelawney stuttered,

"Oh so you're saying that Severus is all of those?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"Are you standing up for Severus?" Professor Trelawney asked.

(A/N: By now you must think that this has nothing with the story, do not presume it will one day come back to the surface and then you will say ahh ha. Ok maybe you won't.)

"I am definitely not standing up for Severus. I just believe no one should have to stand the accusation of you." Professor Sinistra stated.

"What are you getting at?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Well it seems my point is way above your head." Professor Sinistra said with a smirk.

Some of the staff started trying to hold in their laughter, but unfortunately to Sibyll's utter shock they could hold their laughter anymore. The ones who thought that the whole situation was hilarious were rolling all over the place clutching their stomachs. Of course these teachers did not include Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick whom thought that this behavior was most improper according to them. Of course Professor Binns who never thought anything was funny these days and could of course not able to roll all over without going through the objects. 

"That's enough! This behavior is most inappropriate no wonder the students act as they do." Professor Flitwick shouted.

"What do the students have anything to do with what we're talking about?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Have you ever noticed how the students act these days? Their actions are getting more and more preposterous and preposterous." Professor Sprout stated.

"Not back to this subject again. I already told you that I do not have a basis to compare students now and students from the past like many others in this room." Madam Pomfrey stated with an exasperated tone.

"Uh huh." Several of the Professors agreed and nod their heads to symbolize so.

"Alright I'll explain…you see students back then acted…" Professor Flitwick started to state.

"Sorry to…um… interrupt but where is Madam Pince?" Professor Binns asked.

"You of all people, Professor Binns, should know that explaining to these other professors the difference between students now and students back then is a fairly important subject. This subject will then influence these professors on their decisions in following discussions in this conference." Professor Sprout stated in a strict lecture tone.

"So now I am completely shocked that you interrupted me when you so do know that this very important." Professor Flitwick stated.

"Now, Professor Flitwick, I am sure these professors do not need to know the differences. I am even more positive that they don't give a damn!" Professor Binns stated.

"Professor Binns, I'm shocked. Watch your language! You have never before said such an outburst without acknowledging everyone around you. So why now start such an utter and terrible habit." Professor Sprout stated in a clear tone inferring that he should know better.

"Is it truly such a bad habit as you state Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick? I am merely informing everyone in this room that this discussion has gone no where without the usual people who run these discussions and etc." Professor Binns stated.

"Why is it alright for you, Professor Binns to start rambling off on a topic that does not interest many of the staff while it is not ok for me?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"That is because I am dead and a ghost. Besides my memory tends to forget things and I have a past known to many people that I ramble and talk about the most boring things and making people fall asleep." Professor Binns stated.

"You actually notice what your students do in class." Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Of course I do. What kind of professor would I be if I didn't no what goes on in my own class?" Professor Binns stated.

"I always thought that you never noticed what went on in your class since you act so oblivious to your surroundings." Hagrid stated.

"Oh I may act oblivious put I appreciate the students' space. The more space you give the students the less they tend to start making mayhem is my theory." Professor Binns stated. (Yeah right.)

"I agree. The better the attitude you have with the students the better the students act. Well except the Slytherins…they never are pleasant." Hagrid stated.

"Yes, the Slytherins are not a pleasant group." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"I agree." Most of the professors chorused. The ones who didn't included Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick who were not happy at the direction that the discussion was heading towards.

"Now back to the…"Professor Sprout started.

"So where is Madam Pince?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"I believe she's looking stuff up and doing paperwork for the organization." Hagrid stated.

"Organization?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Yes…the organization against You-Know-Who. I believe they changed the name since they didn't want to attract attention from certain people." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Oh that organization." Madam Hooch stated.

"Now we were saying…"Professor Flitwick started.

"Where have the other professors disappeared to?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Who knows?" Professor Trelawney stated.

"I believe they had to do some work to prepare for the guest coming later. Or that was what Professor Vector said when I asked." Madam Hooch stated.

"Let's get back to the original topic now." Professor Sprout stated.

"What was the original topic?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"That's just like you, Sibyll, forget what everyone was talking about." Professor Flitwick stated.

"That's not my fault that you and Professor Sprout can't even keep this meeting under control." Professor Trelawney stated.

"What do you exactly mean, Sibyll?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I mean…when the other staff members are at these conferences the whole meeting runs smoothly from the beginning to the end. But without these necessary staff members running everything, nothing is ever accomplished." Professor Trelawney stated.

"This will probably be the first and last time I do this but I agree with Sibyll." Hagrid stated.

"I agree." The rest of the professors chorused with the exception of you know whom…Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick.

"Before I even came to this meeting I was gazing into my crystal ball and guess what I saw? I saw that many professors would not be showing up. The ones that needed to be present so that anything could be accomplished." Professor Trelawney stated in a very far away voice.

"Oh please, Sibyll, everyone knew they were not coming. They told us that they would not be able to come, but to hold the meeting anyway." Professor Sprout stated in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't know." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Yeah…not everyone knew." Madam Hooch stated.

"I agree." Hagrid stated.

"They must have been crazy at the moment. Who in their right mind would allow us to still run this meeting when there is proof that none of us are capable of keeping on one topic and one topic alone. Whoever it was sure fucked up. What ever was going on in their head must have been like hell since they made such a stupid and pathetic command. 

"Let's get back to the original discussion now. We have already wasted plenty of time on unnecessary discussions when this particular conference was held for a special purpose…" Professor Flitwick stated. 

"Are you ever going to give up…this conference is never going to go anywhere…I'm leaving." Professor Binns stated.

"Wait up…we're going to." The rest of the staff stated with the exception of the same two people…Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick.

"But this meeting isn't over yet!" Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick yelled but everyone had already left. 

"What are we going to do? We never finished the meeting and we had specific detailed instructions to perform. The organization members are coming this afternoon till tomorrow. What are we going to do the members know what is going on but half of the staff have no idea what is awaiting them?" Professor Sprout stated.

"What are we all going to do when the time of all time comes?" Professor Flitwick stated.

In the car going from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts; (Yes the horses that pull the carriages need to rest. J)

"I wonder who's going to be at Hogwarts." Hermione said with glee, like she had gotten a new book.

"Why are you so excited, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Do you know how many famous Aurors we are going to meet? Think about Ron. We, just Hogwarts students, well beside Harry, are going to meet so many famous Aurors that did so much good against evil." Hermione said all of this very fast.

"We are not just Hogwarts students, Hermione. We have names." Ron stated.

  
"What do you mean by 'beside me' Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, you are the famous Harry Potter after all. You have already done so much for the Wizarding world." Hermione said in a tone implying that she was about to talk all about Harry.

"Please don't start talking about what I'm famous for, Hermione." Harry said with a exasperated sigh.

"All right. I was just trying to tell you that when we get to Hogwarts you may get a lot of attention." Hermione said I a tone hinting that a lecture was coming.

Ron taking the hint from Hermione and changed the subject. "Hermione, how is Viktor Krum?" Ron asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"If you must know we broke up earlier this summer. I caught him flirting with numerous women in his arms when he was supposedly going out with me." Hermione said in a tone saying that she was still mad at Viktor and was not planning on forgiving him any time soon.

Flashback to earlier this summer

"Viktor why are you so late?" Sonya asked in a very perky and high screech.

A by-passer, who sees them, wonders how in the world he can stand her or vice versa. "Young folk, what will they do next?" the by-passer says in dismay and then adds a chuckle.

"Sonya, honey, I just had to leave a few messages, telling some people that I was going out to just to be with you." Viktor said sweetly…to sweet for regular people to be suspicious of him.

"Oh Viktor that was so sweet of you." Sonya yet again screeched out loud. 

"Oh my that girl could probably shatter glass with that voice of hers." Another by-passer said.

I can't believe that Sonya believed that lie, Viktor thought. Sometimes Sonya can be so into something and completely ignore something right in front of her noise. She can also be very dense too; a complete airhead. Maybe if I can lie to her I can lie to the all the other girls. Brilliant Viktor, brilliant. I've got to go to the Rough Road club later and tell the boys. Of course after I've gotten Sonya totally drunk and then I'll rent at the local inn…or maybe at her house or mine. That can wait until later. But I'm sure I can accomplish that little since that's all girls ever think about these days. Sexual thoughts can't be that hard, neither will making Sonya strip and get in bed with me…(I'm not about to go into detail.)

The guys are going to think that I'm brilliant since I can lie to all those girls…. But I'm already brilliant. The Brilliant and Famous Viktor Krum, that should be my new logo.

"So Sonya, dear, where do you want to go tonight since it's my first night back in Bulgaria from my trip to Scotland?" Viktor asked although he had been back for weeks.

"There is this new restaurant by Rough Road club." Sonya replied while batting her eyelashes.

"Ok. Let's go there." Viktor replied.

Perfect it's by the Rough Road club. Hope this restaurant serves alcohol. If it doesn't I can always request some since I am the famous Viktor Krum.Viktor thought.

At the restaurant they were seated and ordered their meals. Sonya than started talking endless talk about some of the most irrelevant talk. This endless talk continued on…when all of a sudden Hermione entered the restaurant and approached Viktor.

Hermione than slapped him and told him that it was over. She than told him that he was a slime ball and that she couldn't believe that he was cheating on her.

They arrived at Hogwarts

"We, professors will explain to you the whole situation in much better detail than you get through the Daily Prophet. You will be working on some projects and being at Hogwarts is also for your safety." Professor McGonagall stated, although she seemed extremely tired. The children all nodded in understanding…including Fred and George, whom were planing a prank that they would test during the summer and then make a big spectacular during the school year.

"Minerva you seem very tired. Are you ok?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Oh I just haven't had some decent rest. I just came from my summer home in America and had to do some errands for Albus. Mostly its jet lag. "

"Well if you came from America we could have came to Hogwarts ourselves. There was no need for you to do that much work."

"Oh no. I kind of enjoyed being out again."

"Out again?"

"Over the years and years I have been locked in the castle or busy and I rarely get out much."

"Oh you should though. No good being locked in."

"I like to avoid the questions when I go out. So I just stay in."

"Questions?"

"This is what happens when you don't have enough sleep and too much stress and worries. I apologize for my un-clarified statements."

"You should tell my son, Percy, what good sleep can do."

"He's not sleeping?"

"Oh well he gets all into his work that he just works on it. I hardly see him and he still lives with me."

"He isn't here is he?"

"No. He works for the ministry and he would not be comfortable with some of the people who are going to be here." 

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

"I haven't told him that Sirius is innocent yet."

"You haven't?"

"No. I'm not sure he would believe me. He might go report it. So to be safe I didn't tell him."

"He seemed dedicated to his work when he was still at Hogwarts. So why the change."

_Sniggers can be heard from the children. It is quieted down by Bill and Charlie all though they can be seen struggling to hold it in to. _

"Oh he's dedicated to his work. But the Ministry has pounded such endless morals in his head it isn't even funny anymore."

"It wasn't like that when Fudge wasn't Minister." Arthur Weasley commented.

"I bet it wasn't. Fudge has brought lots of change although most of it is unnecessary and a pain for everyone except him." Minerva said.

"Arthur, what has Fudge been saying recently anyway? I've heard from other people that he's doing something that are dividing the people." Molly asked.

"He's talking with the school governors about sacking some teachers and taking some power away from the professors and especially Albus. "

"Has he lost it…"

"I can not believe…"

"He has the nerve…"

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…we will probably have to discuss it with the other professors before we take action and get more details about it…"

"The details have surely been hush…but someone will get to the bottom of this…"

"Well Minerva, back to you. Really how are you?"

"Molly I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. There's this certain air that is usually around you that is missing. A sense of security…a sense of calm…a sense of something that I can't place my finger on."

"What ever sense that I'm missing…I'm sure I can do fine without it." Minerva replied although she seems to answer quickly and trying to hide something.

"What do you mean by that, Minerva? If something is wrong or bothering you…you can always come to us. You are surrounded by friends who are willing to help you."

(While Molly is lecturing and rambling on…Minerva takes a slow outside look of everything…or mainly the ramblings.)

At certain times when Molly Weasley was trying to find the REAL Minerva McGonagall…Minerva would mutter certain comments…such as

_ _

_ _

_(You are surrounded by friends…)(That may just be the problem)_

_ _

_ _

_(The real Minerva McGonagall…)(Is there such thing as real…anymore)_

_ _

_ _

_(Are you tired?)(…)_

_ _

_ _

_(Are you all right?)(…)_

_ _

_ _

_(Is there anything wrong?)(They might as well ask me if I'm sane.)_

_ _

_ _

_(Why this and Why that)(I'm not queen of all answers…sheesh…chill)_

_ _

_ _

_(Blah…Blah…Blah…)(Is the world going to end?)_

_ _

_ _

_(Really Min…)(Have I stooped so low so fast)_

_ _

_ _

_(lalalala…)(Yes can you believe that…I'm having a conversation with myself…I'm sure the children enjoy seeing me like this)_

_ _

_ _

_(Back into reality…)_

_ _

_ _

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why did it take you so long to answer my question?"

"I was thinking."

"Thinking? Is that the best excuse you can come up with, Min?"

"You never know these days."

"Arrrrgggggg! Min!"

"What!"

"Let's get back to a conversation with complete and clear sentences that have no relation with vague statements. Min, you have to admit that you seem different than usual."

"And Molly…what is considered usual these days?"

"Min…of all people….I would think that you would know the definition of usual…"

"Oh, of course I do. Usual: has no definite term…meaning how the word is taken into perspective…and I will leave the actual denotation of the word to be left alone."

"Min. (a sigh can be heard.) Please."

"Molly, I am fine. Besides whatever you find unusual about me…I assure you I can do without."

(A sense of uneasiness is in the air…it disturbs everyone except some people…)

"Min…be serious. Can you do without you laughter? Because I sense that you are missing that and some other important traits."

"Uh Mum."

"Yes, 

"Well…um…if…uh Professor McGonagall has laughter no one has heard her laugh."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Mum. Even Hermione agrees. Professor McGonagall hardly shows any feelings."

"Well besides certain ones."

"Minerva, you seemed to have closed in."

"Me. Closed in? What do you mean by that, Molly?"

"You used to be more…"

Peering out of his office window, Albus Dumbledore was amused at the scene below:

Minerva, the Weasleys, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter were having some bickering argument well more really Minerva and Molly Weasley. Well I guess I must go and meet them in the entrance hall.

# Later on from the steps of Hogwarts…

### A forced cough can be heard…

I am so honored to be invisible for once in my lifetime…

_"An exasperated sigh can be heard…Albus."_

"Oh no…people can see me again…_laughter can be heard from the students. "_

_ _

"Very funny, Albus."

_A chuckle can be heard. "Oh well…Welcome to Hogwarts…"_

"Uh, Albus, we've been here before."

"Uh sorry, just going by the rules. "

"rules?"

"The ministry is making everyone here follow certain strict and standard rules. In my opinion, these rules are more than standard."

"Is it true Minerva?"

"I'm sorry to say so."

"Would this have anything to do with teachers losing sleep because of these rules?"

"It might."

"Really what is the Ministry trying to do."

"Who knows…I believe that's this years goal: to find out what the Ministry is trying to do.

"Well let's all get settle. Everyone can roam around for a while since everything is not quite ready yet. Oh and Minerva I would avoid everyone especially Severus if I were you."

Silence and suspicion is in the air.

_ _

"Where do you guys want to go?"

"Who knows? Why don't we just walk around and see."

### This scene is told by some wise old person (for me to know and you to find out)

At the old school, silence would be a virtue during the school year. But many people in the castle would have enjoyed the sound of cheerful children inside the castle's walls. Everyone in the castle could feel the presence of something. Something unknown to some and known to others. The ones, who knew, were either dead or being hunted down. But many people had no idea that many were running for their lives.

History repeats itself. Years ago people's lives were endangered. People were being hunted down, but as it is now people have no clue. People are dying and this time it is being quieted down. Everyone was infuriated that all of this was happening and yet people on their own sides were slowing the process of victory. If victory would ever come. 

People who know about this secrecy, this absurdity, are either having the time of their lives enjoying it or…

Or what?

_ _

_ _

Next time the old wise person will be revealed. And I am going to try my best to actually not abandon this story again. Bad Minzzer. But lets say that her computer, disk, parents, school, and life all want to stop Minzzer. Minzzer is not going to even go on how many times she lost the whole story because of her disk. Now she has everything backed up…hope it doesn't happen again.

A/N: For my knowledge would you like This story…What We Fear Is Happening…or my other story…Life of Mistakes…or my other, other story…The Evil Is Rising…finished first. I probably will finish whatever story my writer's block will let me finish. I'm just wondering what you guys like best. You know how I'm saying that I have Writer's Block…I think I'm getting word block…(can't think of a word for something and my thesaurus is not helping me.) (ahhhhhhhh) Please Review and readers of Life of Mistakes please answer the questions at the top. J

I'll probably continue with this story and leave the others till later. (???)

# Minzzer

[Minzzer@hotmail.com][2]

[http://minzzer.tripod.com/home.htm][3]

   [1]: mailto:Insanity_is_I@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Minzzer@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://minzzer.tripod.com/home.htm



End file.
